Refaire surface
by darkrogue1
Summary: Se place entre les cases et entre les bulles de Blake et Mortimer. Pourquoi dans la Marque Jaune, on voit Mortimer en pyjama, pistolet au poing. Pourquoi, non Blake, se faire passer pour mort lors du Mystère de la grande pyramide n'était pas une bonne idée. Ou comment Mortimer a mis du temps à revenir de Karachi. Attention : thèmes évoqués : guerre, armes à feu, torture, suicide.


Refaire surface

Notes : Parce que dans le dossier 99 bis park Lane du forum CentaurClub, Archibald a demandé d'où sortait Mortimer et son arme de poing pendant la Marque Jaune. Et parce que j'ai des idées sombres en ce moment (mais un super moral, allez comprendre).

* * *

 _Karachi, 1947*_

Les balles fusent sur le toit en terrasse balayé par la tempête. Que cela va vite, 33 balles**. 32 en comptant celle qui a manqué Olrik. Mortimer a perdu le compte, mais il sait qu'il arrive à la fin de son baroud d'honneur. Terminée, sa dernière tentative de liberté. Mais il ne veut pas livrer l'arme qu'il a inventée aux oppresseurs du monde et réduire à néant le maigre espoir de la rébellion.***

Brièvement il pense à Blake. Son ami a-t-il pu récupérer les plans sur les indications transmises par Nasir ?

Mais il est seul. L'hélicoptère qui lui avait - follement - permis d'espérer pendant quelques instants a disparu, probablement sans même voir ses signaux de détresse.

*clic* Et soudain, la percussion se fait dans l'air, il n'y a plus de balle dans la chambre.

"Nom d'une pipe! Le parabellum est vide! ..." S'exclame le professeur.

Mortimer a vidé les deux chargeurs du pistolet allemand. Il vérifie son autre arme par acquit de conscience, mais il sait que les balles qu'il lui reste se comptent sur les doigts d'une seule main.

"Encore une balle dans ce browning ! " Une seule ! S'il tire encore une fois, Mortimer est à nouveau à la merci de ses tortionnaires qui le forceront à parler. Non, jamais. Plus jamais. Le professeur ne veut plus subir cela un seul instant. Il a indiqué la cachette de secret à Nasir. Il n'a plus besoin de tenir pour transmettre à ses amis leur seule chance de victoire. Sa mission est accomplie.

Sur son visage se lit la terrible résolution qu'il vient de prendre.

" Eh bien ! Ils ne l'auront pas, le secret de l'Espadon ! ..."

C'est un mort en sursis qui recule derrière le pilier, laisse quelques gouttes de pluie tomber sur son visage. Mortimer guette l'instant où ses ennemis vont s'élancer. Dès qu'ils seront sur la terrasse, il tirera.

Ils s'élancent, et Philip Mortimer porte le pistolet à sa tempe, mais, soudain, jaillissant de l'hélicoptère qui s'est approché silencieusement, une grêle de balles vient semer le désarroi parmi les assaillants qui refluent en désordre. Mortimer crie de joie, levant les bras au ciel pour accueillir ses sauveurs, et il lâche son arme pour attrapper l'échelle de corde qui l'emporte bientôt hors de portée des ennemis.

* * *

 _Quelques semaines plus tard_

"NOOOON !" Une nouvelle fois, Mortimer se réveille en hurlant, sous le coup de la panique. En sueur, il attrape l'arme sur la table - spécialement déplacée à sa portée à côté du lit - et vérifie son contenu. Le chargeur est plein, Mortimer souffle de soulagement. Rassuré par le pistolet qu'il tient dans sa main, il reprend lentement ses esprits.

Il est à Musandam, dans la base secrète des derniers défenseurs du monde libre.**** Il est en sécurité, dans la chambre qu'il partage avec Blake. Ce dernier, éveillé par les cris de son ami, a passé la tête par dessus le bord de la couchette du haut pour s'assurer que tout allait bien.

"Philip! Ca va ?"

Reprenant son souffle, Mortimer, encore tremblant du cauchemar dont il vient de s'éveiller, tente de plaisanter. "Vous aimez vivre dangereusement, Francis. Interpeller ainsi un homme armé en pleine crise panique!"

"Vous remarquerez, old chap, que je ne me suis pas approché cette fois-ci." Blake rit, et Mortimer frisonne à nouveau. Il y a quelques jours, encore dans les brumes de son rêve, il avait pointé son arme vers son ami. Jusqu'ici, il n'a pas tiré. Mortimer espère que cela n'arrivera jamais.

L'arme est un compromis dangereux. Mais elle ne met que Blake en danger. Mortimer émerge plus vite lorsqu'il la tient - chargée - en main, et il ne risque ainsi pas d'éveiller toute la base. Ils ont besoin de soldats en forme.

Francis a descendu l'échelle et lui apporte un verre d'eau - et son soutien - tandis qu'enfin éveillé, Mortimer repose l'arme sur sa table de nuit improvisée.

"Merci Francis."

"De rien, Philip." Puis. "Il est encore tôt, arriverez-vous à vous rendormir ?"

"Je le crois. Recouchez-vous vite, je ne veux pas vous faire veiller inutilement." Le capitaine Blake contemple Mortimer pour s'assurer que celui-ci dit vrai, puis il remonte à sa couchette. Pour Mortimer, cela ne le dérangerait pas de veiller toute la nuit, mais la sagesse lui dicte de profiter de tout le repos qu'il peut.

"Bonne nuit, alors."

"Bonne nuit, Francis."

* * *

 _Le Caire, début avril 1950_

Bien que trois ans aient passé depuis la fin de la guerre, les cauchemars hantent toujours le professeur Mortimer. Il a pris l'habitude de dormir avec une arme chargée dans sa table de chevet, pour se rassurer, au cas où il se réveille en croyant être à nouveau sur cette terasse de Karachi - mais désarmé.

Cette fois-ci, ce n'est pas un mauvais rêve qui le tire de son sommeil, mais la soudaine impression qu'il n'est plus seul dans sa chambre, et lorsqu'il aperçoit le naja, il tend lentement le bras vers la table de chevet où est rangé le pistolet qui doit le sauver...*****

...mais à son grand effroi, le tiroir, où sa main fébrilement tatonne, et vide ! ...

"Damned ! J'oubliais ! Nasir l'a pris pour le nettoyer..."

Ce n'est pas tout à fait exact. Même si, dans la pièce d'à côté, Nasir est effectivement occupé à nettoyer les armes de son maître, ce n'est pas un hasard si c'est c'est ce soir qu'il s'est donné cette besogne. Plus exactement, ce n'est pas un hasard si c'est le soir qu'il s'est donné cette besogne.

Voilà huit jours que tous les soirs, il remet en état les armes à feu de Mortimer - c'est qu'elles s'abiment vite avec tout ce sable!

Huit jours qu'il veille avec soin et discrétion à ce que Mortimer n'ait pas d'arme à portée de main en s'éveillant. Dès fois que, attrapant son pistolet et se souvenant au coeur de la nuit que Blake est mort, il lui prenne l'envie de le "manger".

* * *

 _Londres 1952_

Les cauchemars de Mortimer se font plus rares, mais il a gardé l'habitude de dormir avec une arme dans le tiroir de sa table de chevet. Et lorsqu'un intrus en houppelande noire pénètre chez eux et fait un raffut du diable dans leur salon, son pistolet est là, à portée de sa main, lorsqu'il se lève pour voir ce qu'il en est.******

* * *

* cf le bâton de Plutarque qui se termine fin 1946.

** 2 pistolets, 1 chargeur, Mortimer tire d'abord avec le parabellum, plus tard lorsque le parabellum est vide, il reste une balle dans le browning : économisant ses balles, Mortimer a donc tiré avec le browning pendant qu'il rechargeait le parabellum. 13 + 13 + 8, 34 balles maximum. Sauf que le docteur Fo a tiré une fois.

***Voir le Secret de l'Espadon tome 2 - l'évasion de Mortimer

**** Voir le Secret de l'Espadon tome 3 - SX1 contre-attaque

***** Voir Le mystère de la grande pyramide tome 2 - la chambre d'Horus

****** Voir la Marque Jaune.

* * *

Note : Parce qu'on ne se relève pas indemne d'une telle décision, prise en dernière extrémité.


End file.
